


Баллада о баланде

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: Доктор и Джо придумали, как развлекаться в тюрьмах. Мастер не одобряет!
Relationships: Jo Grant & The Master (Delgado), Third Doctor & Jo Grant, Third Doctor & The Master
Kudos: 3





	Баллада о баланде

– Надеюсь, вы тут хорошо устроились, – начал Мастер, входя в камеру. – Мой дорогой Доктор, моя дорогая мисс Грант, вы себе не представляете, как я рад…  
Далее планировалось ещё несколько саркастичных любезностей, затем плавный переход к утонченным насмешкам и, наконец, завершать речь должно было яркое, красочное и душераздирающее описание того, как Мастер уничтожит Землю и всех её обитателей прямо на глазах у страдающего Доктора, если тот не согласится…  
– Пожалуй, два балла за атмосферу, – невежливо перебила мисс Грант, помусолив карандаш и задумчиво занося его над небольшим потрёпанным блокнотом. – Один за баланду. И, скажем… три за комфорт. Что думаешь, Доктор?  
Доктор, тоже старательно и бессовестно игнорируя Мастера, поскрёб подбородок и заглянул мисс Грант через плечо.  
– Хм… Баланда была вполне съедобная, Джо, ладно уж тебе. В конце концов, в ней была не только вода, но даже и плавало… нечто, – в глазах Доктора сверкнули озорные огоньки, – что не было водой.  
Мисс Грант тоже демонстративно поскребла подбородок, явно копируя дурацкую привычку Доктора.  
– Ну не знаю, Доктор, в столовой ЮНИТа и то порой бывают лучше обеды.  
– Ключевое слово «порой», – заметил Доктор. – Я бы сказал, что это бывает крайне редко.  
– Да уж, – согласилась Джо, и, заговорщически переглянувшись, они оба негромко, но очень весело прыснули со смеху.  
– И потом – это же такая романтика, Джо, сама подумай. Где ещё, кроме столовой ЮНИТа нам подадут такое восхитительно непроваренное нечто?  
– Мой дорогой Доктор, я начинаю терять… – раздражённо попытался встрять в непонятный разговор Мастер.  
– А атмосферности тут и вправду не хватает, – обведя взглядом камеру, светским тоном продолжил Доктор. – Не помешала бы дыба или парочка ржавых цепей на худой конец… Но всё же почему общий балл больше, чем у Бастилии? Там, на мой взгляд, было совсем непло…  
– В Бастилии по камере шастали огромные крысы! Это было очень атмосферно, но… бррр! – с отвращением поморщилась Джо. – До сих пор мурашки по коже!  
– А мне показалось, что тебе понравился наш молодой и симпатичный сокамерник, – с хитрым видом подмигнул своей спутнице Доктор. – Граф… или кто он там был? Барон? Думаю, он сделал бы тебе предложение, если бы нас не отвлекло внезапное появление далеков.  
Мисс Грант смущённо потупилась и слегка порозовела.  
– Доктор! – чувствуя, как начинает закипать, повысил голос Мастер. – Я больше не желаю…  
– Самый кошмар был на Фарреле, – снова перебила его Джо. – Я была готова рыть подкоп голыми руками!  
– Да-да-да, эта плотоядная плесень на стенах и обожающий оперу тюремщик! Его пение было ужаснее любых пыток. Нарушало все возможные межгалактические конвенции о правах живых существ. Ты ведь не собираешься петь, старина, а? – внезапно решил обратить внимание на Мастера Доктор и, не дождавшись ответа, сразу же продолжил:  
– Вот и славно. Тогда мы, пожалуй, поспим. Весь день на ногах, сам понимаешь.  
– Мне, чур, верхнюю! – радостно заявила мисс Грант и тут же полезла наверх. Доктор, тепло улыбнувшись ей и картинно взмахнув плащом, растянулся на нижней койке.  
– Доктор, если ты сейчас же…  
Ответом Мастеру был храп – видимо, посещение тюрем по всей галактике действительно утомило его лучшего врага. Будить пленников для того, чтобы поглумиться над ними, вроде бы как раз входило в обязанности злодея, но, представив себе широко зевающего под его требования и угрозы Доктора, Мастер решил проявить благоразумие (то есть благородство) и подождать пару часиков.  
Он ещё им покажет атмосферу и баланду на все сорок два балла из десяти!

Увы, показать Доктору баланду, разрушение Земли или что-либо ещё Мастеру так и не удалось. Хорошенько выспавшись на тюремных койках, Доктор с мисс Грант нагло сбежали, даже не попрощавшись, если, конечно, не считать за прощание оставленный на матрасе Доктора мятый блокнотный лист. На нём рядом с баллами за атмосферу, питание и комфорт появились ещё и оценки за «побегоустойчивость» (два балла, зачёркнуто, один балл), загадочные «развлечения» (четыре балла) и «гостеприимность тюремщиков» (неожиданно десять баллов).  
«В следующий раз, – уже привычно утешал себя Мастер, нервно сжимая в кулаке компрессор материи, – будут им в следующий раз развлечения».  
Но в следующий раз тщательно разработанный им план снова пошёл наперекосяк. Канориальцы, с которыми у Мастера было заключено деловое соглашение по захвату мира, внезапно – после вдохновенной речи как всегда влезшего не в своё дело Доктора – подло его предали, дорогу к отступлению перекрыл вызванный землетрясением обвал… В общем, в результате череды взрывов, погонь и политических переворотов, перемежающихся утомительными нотациями бывшего лучшего друга, Мастер оказался в тюрьме вместе с Доктором и его верной спутницей.  
– Я требую встречи с Верховным матриархом! Немедленно отведите меня к ней! Да как вы смеете, вы… да вы… – поняв, что охранники его либо не слышат, либо полностью игнорируют, Мастер обессилено вытер пот со лба, перевёл дыхание и принялся внимательно изучать дверь, в которую до этого яростно барабанил. – Доктор, как думаешь, если удастся сдвинуть с места вот эту балку, мы могли бы…  
Если до этого Мастер был убеждён, что в прошлый раз спектакль с баллами Доктор устроил специально в его честь (раздражала его эта мысль или парадоксальным образом успокаивала, Мастер так и не смог определиться), то теперь его уверенность была серьёзно поколеблена. Доктор флегматично сгребал к стенке разбросанную по каменным плитам солому, а когда закончил с этим занятием, с наслаждением растянулся на ней, явно не собираясь вызволять своих сокамерников из плена.  
– Вот тут атмосфера на высоте, – прощебетала мисс Грант, восхищённо разглядывая толстые и кажущиеся абсолютно неприступными решётки на окнах. – Мощные стены!  
– Эта тюрьма была построена при правлении Третьего Срединного Улья, Джо, – лекторским тоном отозвался Доктор. – Довольно беспокойное выдалось время, постоянно вспыхивали восстания, и матриархи решили, что им нужна крепость, способная сдерживать даже…  
– Да что с вами обоими такое? – не выдержал Мастер. – Почему вы ведёте себя как парочка школьников на экскурсии? Нужно немедленно выбираться отсюда! Что если они будут пытать нас? Вы вообще знаете, на какие зверства способны канориальцы?  
– Нууу, – оторвавшись от созерцания стен и театрально изобразив задумчивость, протянула Джо, – может быть, вам стоило подумать об этом до того, как заключать с ними союзы, нет?  
– Если бы не ваше с Доктором постоянное желание совать всюду свои…  
– Спокойно, спокойно, старина, – примирительно прервал его Доктор. – Открыть дверь несложно, звуковую отвёртку у меня не отобрали, но вот выбраться наружу сейчас будет довольно затруднительно. Зато через пару часов наступит время Вечерней Радости, во всех Ульях начнутся ритуальные танцы, а в крепости останется лишь пара-тройка охранников. Подождём до заката, будет проще сбежать.  
– И всё это время вы будете выставлять всему подряд эти ваши дурацкие баллы? – проворчал Мастер, досадуя на самого себя за то, что забыл об обычаях местных жителей.  
– Видишь ли, всякие злодеи, – Доктор неожиданно тепло улыбнулся Мастеру, – почему-то постоянно пытаются запереть нас с Джо в какой-нибудь тюрьме. Должны же мы как-то коротать время!  
– К тому же, Бригадиру нравится, когда в отчётах есть умные цифры, – хихикнув, добавила Джо. – Но если вам не подходит наш способ развлекаться, можем, например, сыграть в «Я вижу что-то чёрное и мрачное, начинающееся на букву М».  
– Джо, – немного укоризненно произнёс Доктор, снова украдкой покосившись на своего лучшего врага. – Давайте лучше попробуем этот замечательный местный напиток, который нам так любезно оставили наши тюремщики. Я слышал, что у растений на Канориале уникальные тонизирующие свойства. Хватит торчать там, старина, здесь всем места хватит.  
Он слегка подвинулся и призывно похлопал по соломе рядом с собой. Мастер на всякий случай оглянулся в поисках кого-нибудь ещё, кого Доктор мог столь дружелюбно приглашать присесть, но Джо уже изящно расположилась справа от Доктора, а больше в камере никого не обнаружилось. Вздохнув, Мастер тоже устроился на полу и взял глиняную кружку, которую ему протягивал Доктор.  
Местные растения и изготовленные из них отвары, видимо, действительно обладали какими-то бодрящими свойствами, потому что на этот раз Доктор с Джо не горели желанием выспаться, а наоборот – развели бурную деятельность. Утолив жажду, они хором затянули жалобную песню, призывающую «закрыть перед ними все двери», а потом принялись убеждать Мастера присоединиться к ним, уверяя его, что пение – это обязательный пункт тюремных развлечений. Потом они уговаривали Мастера сделать себе на память об этом совместном заключении татуировку, потом откуда-то появились игральные карты, потом Доктор с Джо наперебой начали рассказывать забавные истории о своём пребывании в других тюрьмах, потом… Мастер ни за что не признался бы в этом даже самому себе, но время пролетело почти незаметно.  
– Побегоустойчивость на троечку, развлечения на десятку, – радостно резюмировала Джо, когда несколько часов спустя они легко, как и предсказывал Доктор, выбрались из крепости. – Пойду запишу.  
– Ну, до следующего раза, старина, – неловко кашлянув, сказал Доктор. Лёгкая улыбка, с которой он общался с Мастером, пока они были в тюрьме, полностью исчезла с его вдруг резко ставшего усталым лица. – Постарайся больше не… а, впрочем, о чём это я.  
Он с безнадёжным видом махнул рукой и скрылся в своей ТАРДИС вслед за Джо.  
Мастер только презрительно фыркнул в ответ и принялся тщательно отряхивать свой пиджак от соломы. В следующий раз он ни за что не попадёт в тюрьму вместе с этими двумя ненормальными!

* * *

– Атмосфера на шестёрку, – пробормотал Мастер себе под нос, когда начальник секретной тюрьмы ЮНИта, раздражающий напыщенный болтун, наконец-то перестал надоедать ему светскими беседами и ушёл из его камеры. – Всё-таки как-никак целый замок на острове, надо отдать должное. Но вот интеллектуальный уровень персонала… Кхм.  
Баланду оценить не удалось – вместо неё Мастеру подали изысканный ужин из пяти блюд на серебряной посуде. Кажется, в тюремной романтике тут не особо разбирались. Зато по пункту «комфорт» тюремщики, не иначе как с подачи Доктора, расстарались на славу – приличных размеров библиотека, спортивные тренажёры, удобная мебель… В спальне нашёлся даже цветной телевизор. Пожалуй, даже чересчур роскошные условия для того, кого человечество считало «Угрозой номер Один».  
Мастер с наслаждением потянулся в мягком уютном кресле, раскрыл книгу и погрузился в чтение. Загипнотизировать болвана-начальника и разработать новый план можно будет и завтра. Он успеет оценить побегоустойчивость этой тюрьмы, торопиться некуда. Всё равно для начала нужно дождаться визита Доктора, чтобы проставить баллы в графе «развлечения». 


End file.
